sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
FC 1971 Petit-Rouge
(as Little Rouge F.C.) | dissolved = | ground = Triangle Bank Stadium | capacity = 16,400 | owner = | chairman = | manager = Vacant | coach = | currentleague = League B | currentposition = | lastseason = | lastleagueb = League B | lastposition = 6th | current = | website = | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} :"Petit-Rouge" and "Little Rouge" redirect here. For the river, see Petit-Rouge River. FC 1971 Petit-Rouge is a professional football club based in Macon, Bourgogne Province, St. Gregory. The team plays in League B, the second tier of the St. Gregory Football Association. One of St. Gregory's oldest clubs still in existence, Petit-Rouge was founded in 1971 as Little Rouge F.C. and was a charter member of the SGFA when it was formed in 1979, after spending eight years in the amateur League of Northern St. Gregory. The team won its only SGFA league championship in 1984-85 and are two-time winners of the SGFA Cup, the most recent coming in 2005. Considered a yo-yo club due to several promotions and relegations between leagues A and Bin their professional history, Rouge were last members of League A from 2013 until 2017, when they were relegated to League B following their defeat by RivalSport in the relegation playoffs. The team plays its home games at the 16,400-seat Triangle Bank Stadium in Macon. History Little Rouge Football Club was founded in 1971 and joined the League of Northern St. Gregory, becoming the first club from one of St. Gregory's three southern (and predominantly French-speaking) provinces – Bourgogne, Dauphinique and Orleans – to do so. Although technically located in St. Gregory's south, the Macon-based club was a shorter travel distance to other cities whose clubs played in the LNSG (such as Cape Wells and Zane Hills) than to St. Gregory's largest French-speaking city, Bonneville. On January 12, 1979, the St. Gregory Football Association was founded and the SGFA Championship (today known as League A) was established. Little Rouge, along with Cape Wells Wanderers and Zane Hills, were the three LNSG clubs selected by the SGFA to compete in the inaugural Championship season of 1979-80. Of the six clubs that took part that season, Little Rouge had the smallest budget, played in the smallest stadium (Parc Bourgogne) and represented the smallest town. They finished last out of the six teams in the league's first two seasons, but climbed to fifth out of eight teams in 1981-82, then to fourth place in 1982-83. That season, they defeated North Bonneville in the 1983 SGFA Cup Final to claim the club's first-ever trophy. The club continued to steadily improve, finishing third in 1983-84 before completing their ascent in 1984-85 with the club's first (and to date, only) Championship title. The following year, the SGFA expanded to two tiers with the inception of League B. The Championship was renamed League A, meaning Little Rouge would be permanently established as the last club to win the Gregorian top flight under its original name. In 2000, the team moved from Parc Bourgogne to the newly-built Triangle Bank Stadium across the street, where they have played ever since. Rouge were relegated at the end of the 2004-05 League A season after finishing 14th, however that same season they defeated Helena Point Rangers in a penalty shoot-out to win the 2005 SGFA Cup Final, the only time a team has been relegated and won the Cup in the same season. On April 25, 2017, the club announced that they would be adopting a new identity as FC 1971 Petit-Rouge as of the 2017-18 season, with the name change to reflect the club's French supporter base, as well a modernized crest for a new era. The club colors of burgundy, white and light blue will remain. The name change took effect on June 6, 2017. Colors, crest and nickname The club’s identity draws heavily from early French exploration of St. Gregory and the town of Macon, which was named for the city in the Burgundy province of France. Burgundy is also the club's primary color. They are named after the French name for the Little Rouge River (Fleuve Petit-Rouge), on which Macon is situated. The team is nicknamed Les Fleurs, for the fleur-de-lis on the club’s crest, or The Winemakers. Kit The club's uniforms are currently supplied by adidas. The shirt sponsor is Triangle Bank, who had already been naming rights sponsors of the team's stadium since 2002, and who took over from Caribbean Airlines after that company's shirt sponsorship deal expired in 2015. Support Petit-Rouge's support is heavily influenced by the French roots of their home city. Many of the songs and chants used by fans are in French, and public address announcements at home matches are made in both French and English. The club recognizes La Brigade Bourgogne (The Burgundy Brigade) as its official supporters' group, who organize tifo displays and trips to away matches. Rivalries As one of several clubs in St. Gregory who are the only professional club in their community, Petit-Rouge lacks a true local rival. The major clubs who count as their nearest geographical rivals are also the clubs who contest the Rouge River derby: Forest United, Midland International, and Rivergate. Longstanding rivalries exist with the other SGFA foundation clubs and/or their modern incarnations – Bonneville United, Cape Wells Wanderers, New Castle and Zane Hills – with Bonneville United voted by fans as the most disliked of these. Players Current squad : As of July 1, 2019 Note: Players without a flag are from St. Gregory. Players with an asterisk (*) are from outside the United States or its territories, or have represented a non-U.S. territory at international level, but hold either citizenship or permanent residency in the U.S. and thus do not count towards the league cap on foreign players. Out on loan Reserves and Academy :Further information: Académie d'Excellence Former players :Further information: Category:FC 1971 Petit-Rouge players Honors * SGFA Championship/League A :*'Champions (1)': 1984-85 * League B :*'Champions (1)': 2012-13 :*''Runners-up (1): 2000-01 :*'Playoff winners (1): 2010-11 :*''Playoff runners-up (1): 2016-17 * 'SGFA Cup :*'Winners (2)': 1982-83, 2004-05 :*''Runners-up (2)'': 1987-88, 2002-03 Category:FC 1971 Petit-Rouge Petit-Rouge